tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ririan Saeki
Ririan is a young female ghoul with the heart of a sweetheart for the people she loves and the expression of a stone for the people she despises. She says what's on her mind and generally doesn't care what others think about her. Despite her high integration into the human society she unfortunately has a bit of an appetite, eating more than she should most months. Appearance Ririan’s hair is raven in color, and stick straight, cut short to just above her shoulders. It slides to the sides of her head (the part being perfectly in the middle of the top of her head), refusing to be combed or brushed to any other position, much to Ririan’s disdain. She has a round, pale face, bright blue eyes, thin lips, and a jaw that always appears to be set. Three small moles dot her left cheek as well, and a couple more trail down her neck. As for her figure, it’s about the average for a normal Japanese woman--that is, she stands at about five feet and three inches (or 161.5 centimeters). Her form is slender, though due to her recent diet, she has gained a bit of weight, causing a slight muffin-top to be visible. Her alias is also taken from the parrot mask she wears. Personality This young woman is quite blunt. She says what is on her mind, and sometimes she says things that she later regrets because of this characteristic of hers. Ririan, despite her constant expression of irritation (perhaps caused by the set-like position of her jaw?), is quite kind and understanding towards those she deems to be a friend, though she becomes quite hostile once an enemy has revealed him/herself. Ririan is also very forgetful, so more often than not, her place of residence is cluttered with sticky notes to remind her to do various tasks. Considering her position as an animator it’s a low-end position (she obtained the job not too long ago), not providing much pay, and not many know about the program she works on, she is also extremely creative. Sometimes, she even likes to crack jokes or tease people--she longs to be amusing to others because it’s a way to lighten up another ghoul’s day. After all, this world sucks for a ghoul, right? History --will do later Powers and Abilities Extreme Mobility: Ririan has trained her body through standard exercises such as yoga to obtain a level of mobility that most wouldn't have. The fact that she is an ukaku and should be skilled in that area may have also motivated her. Organization, Prepared, and Goal-Oriented: When she's set her mind to it she will be able to take on any task, no matter how difficult. For her, it's easy to keep track of things to be done, etc (usually but not limited to her sticky notes), but this skill could easily be applied to combat as well. Ririan is able to easily prepare and plan for battle, though unfortunately she has absolutely no clue when a brawl was not expected. Skilled Bowman: Since she was young she's always been skilled with a bow. If she were handed one to use as a weapon she wouldn't blink twice, though usually she just uses this skill for sport. Kagune Type: Ukaku Appearance: Ririan’s kagune is ashen gray. Once it has sprouted from its position between her shoulders, it fans out as if it were a pair of broken wings; however, the shape is not the same as a bird’s, for it appears almost flipped, the longest “feathers” appearing near the bottom while the shortest appearing near the top. A small, singular blue “eye” also appears near the base of the kagune where the RC cells congregate the most. Strengths: Once activated, the kagune can be quickly sucked back into the flesh and then forced out to provide a quick boost of speed that would not normally be unattainable, though it is not a device for flying or gliding. Weaknesses: Activating this drains stamina much quicker than if it were used without (In all actuality, this is the reason her stamina drains much quicker than most. She uses it far too often.) Mechanics: This kagune only has one known form. It functions like any standard ukaku: it is capable of solidifying to use as a poor means of close combat; it can shoot sharp shard projectiles as another form of attack; it is also quite hot to the touch. Threads Relationships Quotes N?A Gallery Trivia * When Ririan was a young, young girl she used to 'have' a cat she named Sparklepants. In reality it was a mangy alley cat with a bit of a temper. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Ukakus